Their moment
by JENTWCSINYFAN2
Summary: Tony Dinozzo and penelope Garcia have been in my head lately and so i wondered what if? probably AU but i wanted to try them together. may be a crossover with a case too that they need to work together. Hope my summary doesnt suck this time
1. Chapter 1

Their moment: Tony Dinozzo and Penelope Garcia (yes the one from Criminal Minds) may or may not be a crossover story.

Three months before ( before Bury Your Dead happened. During the le grenouille case but Tony is just following Jeanne Benoit and "dating" her for Director Shepard, they have not slept together and Tony is not in "love" with her. He will lose his car however when le grenouille puts the hit out on him and rigs his car to explode. )

He hadn't expected to meet her. Not when he was surveilling Jeanne Benoit for the Director. He knew her name was Penelope and that she worked with the FBI. She was everything he wanted. Curvy and she wore bright colors, his favorite was purple on her. And a redhead. Normally he was more a brunette man but yet something about her drew him in.

She smiled at him and said "What are you thinking about angelfish?" Her hand was running up and down his arm gently.

He said " That I wish I had more time in a day to be with you my lucky penny. Sometimes my job at NCIS gets in the way of me having a life."

Penelope smiled. "I know about difficult jobs . "

Tony sighed. "Well someone put me in a position that I don't really want to be in right now. It's a long story and I will tell you I just hope it ends soon. Just know that you mean the world to me and I want what we have together or what we could be starting is important to me. I don't want to lose that."

Penelope held his hand. I am not going anywhere Tony. I am in this too far to bail out now on us."

He gently kissed her and touched her face. " Thank you my lucky penny, I am so glad you want me and this enough to wait."

She smiled. "Lucky penny I like that, it's cute and also you."

He nodded. "Well I do appreciate James Bond movies but I thought moneypenny would have been a bit cheesy."

Penelope laughed. "Just a little honey. " "But I appreciate the thought behind it."

A few weeks later: Penelope had ZNN on in her lair on one of her computer screens when a bulletin came over the screen:

" A car exploded in downtown Quantico this morning in midtown traffic. It was rumored to belong to federal agent Anthony Dinozzo of NCIS. We do not know for certain who was driving the vehicle at the time and will not until further investigation is done."

Penelope said "Oh my god Tony, no." She said "Hotch I need to go, my boyfriend may have been in that car. I need to go to NCIS and find out what happened to him." Tears were beginning to slide down her face slowly.

Hotch said " You can't drive after a shock like this . Morgan take Penelope to NCIS and call us as soon as you know anything about what happened."

Penelope said "Thank you I'll stay late tommorrow."

Hotch nodded. "Just find out if your friend is all right ."

At the navy yard: Penelope and Derek went up to the bullpen and said " Who is in charge here?"

Gibbs said "Special Agent Gibbs, can I help you?"

Penelope said "I am Penelope Garcia and I have been dating Agent Dinozzo recently. I heard his car may have exploded and I wanted to know if he was ok."

Gibbs said "Well we have confirmed that the body in the car was not Tony's but he has not been in contact with us and we don't know where he is yet. His badge and creds were in the car under the seat which led the media vultures to be misinformed."

Penelope nodded. "Well hearing it on ZNN made me come here. This is my best friend Derek Morgan who is one of the profilers on my team who came with me for moral support."

Gibbs nodded. "Agent Morgan."

He said "My friends call me Derek." He held out his hand to Gibbs.

Just then the elevator dinged and Tony walked into the bullpen slowly. "So how is everybody else's Monday going? Mine pretty much sucked."

Penelope ran to him and held him in her arms. "Angelfish are you all right?"

Tony said "My back might be bruised and I have a headache but I'm ok lucky penny."

She ran her fingers through his hair. "I was so scared that I lost you."

Tony sighed. " Damn ZNN, I promise to always call you. And if I can't Gibbs will instead."

Director Shepard cleared her throat. "Sorry to interrupt this tender moment but you need debriefed Tony. Your friend can wait down here."

Tony said "My friend is named Penelope Garcia and I have been dating her for three months Director. I have a headache and my back feels bruised so I think Ducky should check me over for a moment."

Jenny nodded. "All right Tony, go see Ducky. I am glad you're ok ."

Penelope said "Let's get you checked out handsome. Then I can wait until you can come home with me."

Gibbs said "Madame Director, you and I have a few things to discuss, your office or mine?" He pointed to the elevator.

Jenny said "Mine Jethro now."

Mcgee said " Gibbs is pissed, I almost feel sorry for the director."

Ziva replied "If her vendetta against Rene Benoit almost got Tony killed, I think that the roof is about to blow up the building."

Mcgee said "Blow off Ziva but we get the point."

Ziva said "So this Penelope woman is Tony's secret girlfriend? It was not le grenouille's daughter?"

Penelope said "Excuse me, I am Penelope Garcia. I don't think we have met, and you are? "

Mcgee's face paled a little. "You're the Penelope Garcia?" He swallowed for a moment.

"In the flesh. I take it you've heard of me cutie?"

Mcgee said "You are only a legend. One of the most brilliant hackers out there, or were until you started technical analysis for the FBI."

Penelope smiled. "Oh you flatter me. But yes I am."

Mcgee said "I am Agent Timothy Mcgee and it's nice to meet you though a little scary."

Penelope smiled. "As long as you're nice to me Tim we won't have a problem."

Ziva said "I am Officer Ziva David." "I am a liason with Mossad."

Penelope nodded. "Ziva , what an exotic name. Israeli, right? Your father wouldn't by chance be Eli David, the Mossad director? If so I am glad you broke away , he is a very scary man."

Ziva nodded. "He can be when crossed."

She replied "Oh so that's how it will be between us Officer David, too bad. I thought since you work in a bullpen surrounded by men you might want a friend to do girl things with, oh well your loss sweetheart."


	2. Chapter 2

Some people have asked me how Tony and Penelope met the first time so here it is. It was three months before and also while he was to be surveiling Jeanne Benoit. He was on stand down when he met Penelope and could be with her on a date. And dustytiger thanks for angelfish, I am going to use it here with your permission.

The first time: He had gone to the movies that weekend since his team had a rare one off. The theatre was showing the best of Humphrey Bogart and he had figured why not. So Tony had gotten some popcorn and a Coke and gone inside to sit down. Then she came down the aisle. A curvy redhead wearing a purple sweater and some jeans. She had a bright necklace on with it that matched.

She stopped at the seat next to Tony. "Is anyone sitting here?"

Tony said " You are now pretty lady."

She smiled. "Well aren't you a charmer."

He held out his hand. "Tony Dinozzo."

She placed her hand in his ." Penelope Garcia."

He said "So you like Bogie?"

She replied "My best friend gave me the Maltese Falcon for Christmas on DVD and he got me hooked now."

Tony nodded. " Hmm good choice. Though Bogie was also good with Bacall too."

Penelope smiled. "She was beautiful."

Tony said "After this if you're not busy would you like to get a coffee? I'd like to know you better Penelope."

She nodded. "Sure, it's been a while since I made a new friend."

Tony said "Those are good to have especially one who appreciates good movies."

Then the first movie started. It was Casablanca.

The two of them got comfortable and watched it together.

After the movie: They walked into a coffee shop and got in line to order their drinks.

Tony said "Dirty chai latte please."

Penelope looked at him for a moment. "Wow there is someone who drinks their coffee like I do? I am shocked."

Tony smiled. "So we have something in common Ms. Garcia after all."

She said "Would you like to split one of those brownies? I shouldn't but they just look too good to pass up."

He replied "Sure if you let me buy."

She smiled. "Well how can I refuse. But I get the next date."

He nodded. "Fair enough."

They waited until their order was ready and then went to sit on a comfy looking sofa.

Penelope said "So Tony what do you do for a living?"

He replied" I'm a federal agent with NCIS. Before that I was a cop in Baltimore, Philly and Peoria."

She nodded. "I am a technical analyst with the FBI, the behavioral analysis unit to be exact. "

Tony said "So you can find out anything about anybody on a computer then? We have someone like that on my team."

She said "Well I help the profilers research unsubs and or victims. Sometimes it can be pretty intense but they are my family."

He said "I am sure, serial killers can be scary." "The FBI would love me to come over there and so would Homeland but I am happy where I am. My boss has a friend, Agent Fornell who would take me on his team in a heartbeat."

Penelope smiled. "Toby?" "He's a sweetheart, he brings me homemade cannoli on my birthday and flowers."

Tony smiled. "Really? Hmm who knew he had a soft side like that. Usually when he is working with our team he is all business unless you mention his daughter or Diane."

Penelope said" Emily wants to be a profiler when she grows up at least this week."

Tony smiled. " Now I need a bite of that brownie."

She said "Then have one." She handed him a fork.

He said "I think I could get used to spending Sunday afternoons with you lucky penny."

She smiled. "Well then here is my phone number angelfish."

He said "Here is mine, maybe we could do dinner sometime soon."

She nodded. "I would like that very much."

Other Authors note: I know Fornell's name is Tobias but Garcia gives nicknames to people so I can imagine her calling him Toby as her special name only.


	3. Chapter 3

Tony was at work when Director Shepard called him to come up to her office and see her

her office for a moment. He said " Well Director did you want my company on a Monday morning or is there something else?"

She said "I wanted to ask how your surveillance of Jeanne Benoit is going and if she has been in contact with Le Grenouille to your knowledge.'

Tony replied " She hasn't yet though she wants me to meet her mother next week and have dinner. I'm not good at meeting the parents."

Jenny nodded. "I see, that could hit a nerve when you aren't really interested in her daughter as more than a job."

He shrugged. "Now wait a minute how do you know that?"

She said " I have heard you have a friend at the FBI, one of their techs isn't it?"

He said "She isn't involved in this situation. That's my personal life off the job Director."

"Need I remind you who is in charge of this operation you're on?"

He said "I want out then, this is your vendetta not mine maam."

She replied " You're out when I say you're out Agent Dinozzo and not before is that clear?"

He said " Then you give me no choice but to tell Gibbs. He would be mighty interested to hear about the frog I think."

She said " You wouldn't?"

He looked at her. "Watch me Madame Director." Tony poured a cup of coffee before walking out of her office with a bang of the door behind him.

Down in the bullpen : Ziva said "Is everything all right Tony, you seem wound down."

He said "Wound up and in a minute I won't be. Mcgee pull up Rene Benoit on the plasma. He also goes by le grenouille or the frog."

Mcgee nodded. "Um ok Tony. Wow this guy is a seriously scary man."

Tony sighed. Then he looked at Gibbs. "Boss this is the man the director has had me running an undercover op on. I have been surveilling his daughter Jeanne for the past few months since you got back from your Mexican siesta with Franks. I want out before my cover gets compromised and she will not let me . She has a vendetta because of her fathers death ."

Gibbs stood there for a moment. "Why are you telling us this now Dinozzo?"

Tony said "Because in case my cover gets blown I want you to know who might want me hurt or killed if it comes to that. I hope it wont go there but you never know with a serious arms dealer like this."

Gibbs nodded. "Did Jen say you could read us in?"

Tony replied "No but I feel her judgment is impaired with all due respect. She's obsessed boss , compares it to you getting Ari Haswari."

He said " Ari Haswari killed Kate. Was I supposed to blow that off?"

Tony said "No, not at all."

Then they heard footsteps upstairs. "Agent Gibbs, Mcgee and Officer David in my office now. Agent Dinozzo you have unused overtime, I suggest you use it and go home for the day or go somewhere."

Tony smirked. "Yes maam, I can use a James Bond marathon right about now, of course after I visit a friend."

Jenny said " You have two days worth this week so do not come in here before Wednesday morning."

Tony nodded. "Wednesday it is." He grabbed his gear and headed to the elevator to leave."

.

Later at the FBI behavioral analysis unit: Penelopes cell buzzed . "Yes Jordan what do you need?" Jordan worked the security desk downstairs.

"Penelope you have a gentleman here to see you, an Agent Dinozzo from NCIS , should I send him up?"

She said " He's a new friend , yes send him up. Thank you."

Jordan replied " Welcome and have a good day now."

She said "You too sweetie."

Tony was allowed upstairs and found the door to Penelopes lair and gently knocked .

She said "Well what brings you to my humble home angelfish?"

He replied "I suddenly found myself with some free time and I thought I would visit you with some of it. I also wanted to tell you that you can run a discreet search on Rene Benoit. He has to do with an undercover operation that I have been working. Actually I have been surveilling his daughter to try and get intel and that requires me to "pretend" to date her at the moment. I wanted you to be aware of him and the situation in case something happens to me or my cover is blown. "

Penelope said "Are you in danger?"

He replied "Not yet but if things get hinky I could be. I told Gibbs besides my team at work and now you."

She nodded. "Well I won't tell anyone and my searches can't be detected by just anyone."

Tony kissed her cheek. "I knew I found my lucky penny for a reason."

She smiled. "I like that."

He said "If you hear something happens and it isn't from me , I will contact you when I can. I promise."

She nodded. "This gives me a bad feeling in my stomach Tony."

He held her for a moment. " I didn't want to upset you, I just want there to be nothing but honesty between us while we are working on a relationship together."

She smiled. "I want that too. I need to tell you a story sometime. It has to do with why I don't like guns."

He nodded. "When you are ready I'll listen."

Authors Note 1: I had Tony tell Gibbs because I felt that he should or would have on the show when he was feeling compromised or trapped in the le grenouille mess

Authors Note 2: I am not exactly following the show time line, Penelope tells tony about getting shot and what happened so it may not match Criminal Minds history exactly.


	4. Chapter 4

"What do we know?" Gibbs asked.

Mcgee said "We know that Tony's Mustang exploded and we know his creds and badge were in it under the front seat. But Ducky started the autopsy and found that the body was not Tony's because that mans lungs were perfect."

"Tony's would have scarring because of the plague."

Gibbs said "Ok so where the hell is Dinozzo then?"

Trent Kort walked in and said " I want an answer to that as well Gibbs. "

Jenny said " Agent Kort , take a number."

Then the elevator dinged and Trent Kort saw Tony and shoved him against the wall.

" What's the matter Trent did you misplace your frog?" he smirked.

Trent said " You smart ass where is Rene Benoit?"

Guns clicked and Trent turned to see the team pointing their weapons at him so he released Tony.

Tony shrugged. "California maybe by now, told me he was headed there when my ass met the pavement. Don't know, mentioned retirement and his future which he doesn't think he has much of one."

He limped off the elevator and toward the bullpen. "So how was everyone else's Wednesday? Mine well it sucked."

Then he saw Penelope and Derek off to the side. He went to her with a slight limp. " Now that's what I needed to see beautiful, you in my favorite color right now."

Derek said " Your elbow is bleeding man."

Tony said "Could have scraped it before, I know I tweaked my ankle. You wouldn't have any Excedrin Migraine would you?" He rubbed his forehead for a moment.

Penelope just held him. " I can't believe you're all right ."

Tony said "I will be I need Ducky and a hot shower followed by a cold beer."

Director Shepard said " Go see him Agent Dinozzo and then go home."

Tony saw his father there too. "Dad?" "Wait a minute who called you?"

Gibbs said "I did Dinozzo, thought you might need him."

Tony sighed. "So I can get another speech about how this job is too dangerous for me. Great."

Senior said " No son, I could have lost you today and I realized how much was left undone between us."

Tony blinked. " Wow."


	5. Chapter 5

Autopsy: Tony said "Ducky can you shoot me so that my head stops aching?"

He replied "I am not up to doing an autopsy on a friend today Anthony but I can give you something for your headache. I understand you have a cut on your elbow that needs tending and a tweaked ankle to use your terms."

Tony nodded. "Yeah here you go." He rolled up his shirt sleeve and put his arm out for Ducky to look at.

"Hmm well you need a stitch or two that is a pretty good gash. Plus there is some cement in the wound." Ducky cleaned his arm and stitched it up."

"Here is a shot of Imitrex for your head since you are too late for your usual Excedrin Migraine right now. He lowered Tony's pants and gave him a shot in the backside.

"You are underweight Anthony. I don't like it."

Tony said "Stress Duck man, the only time when I don't eat much. But that's over now."

He nodded. "Let's look at your ankle shall we?"

Tony pulled off his left shoe slowly. Ducky said "Well it looks like you may have a hairline fracture. Mr. Palmer bring over the X-Ray machine please."

Jimmy did it and said "Cover up with this Tony while we take a film."

Tony put on the apron Jimmy gave him and held his foot still for Ducky.

"Here we are, yes just what I thought." He said "Do you see that crack on the side of your foot? There is where the fracture is, your ankle is just badly sprained. I am going to put a boot on this for a few weeks that you can remove to shower. Now please go home and get some rest and some food in your system."

Penelope said "I will make sure he does. "

Ducky replied "Good, I am sure he will be in good hands with you."

She smiled "I'm Penelope Garcia. I have heard a lot about you Doctor Mallard."

He smiled. "I hope good things my dear."

She said "Well I have never met a Ducky before that wasn't the bird."

He laughed. "I think you and I may be good friends as long as you are in Anthony's world."

She smiled. "I like that, and now I am going to take our boy home and help him feel better."

Later at Tony's apartment:

Senior said "I like the new colors in here junior have you repainted?"

He said "Penelope and I did it one weekend when it was rainy. I like olive green so I went with it for the living room."

His father nodded. "Nice, your mother always liked green too and turquoise."

Tony said "I didn't know that, I remember she liked ruby because of the ring you gave her when you got engaged."

Senior smiled a little. "That is true, I still have it and maybe one day another woman will wear it when she joins the family."

Tony shrugged. "Penelope and I aren't there yet."

Senior said "When you are I have it in a safe place for you."

Tony said "I am going to bed before my head pops off my shoulders. You two get to know each other a little better, ok?"

Penelope nodded. "We will angelfish don't worry."

Tony smiled. "I don't when you're here Pen."

Senior said "So what do you do Ms. Garcia for a living? I know that friend of yours who was at the navy yard before had an FBI badge and a rather serious gun as well."

Penelope said"I am a technical analyst for the behavioral analysis unit of the FBI. Which means I work with a team of profilers that chase serial killers and other criminals."

Senior nodded. "So you understand Anthony's job then and how sometimes it can take over his life?"

She said "Yes but I also know that he cannot do anything else for a living."

Senior sighed. "I know. He hasn't had a headache like this in a long time."

Penelope said "Well he has been through a few stressful months."

He said "What happened with this frog case anyway?" 

Penelope said "His director placed him on an undercover assignment that he wasn't to tell Gibbs about and it involved romancing the daughter of an arms dealer named Rene Benoit also known as le grenouille or the frog. He did not get any Intel from her but the woman fell for him. You know how it ended and it was a personal vendetta."

Senior exhaled. "He loved that Mustang, I hope he can get another one. This director was she the redheaded woman beside yourself, who Gibbs was ready to tear a new one?"

She nodded. "That would be her. From what I understand you don't want to go around with Gibbs."

He said "I know I have done it. Though he did offer me a room at his house to stay in while I am here. So I think I will go there and let you kids regroup. If Junior needs me, here is my cell number. I am just a phone call away."

Penelope said" Thank you. I will be here for him and take care of him I promise."

Senior nodded. "I know you will dear, you remind me of his mother Lydia. She always worried when he didn't feel well as a boy. We lost two babies before we had Anthony. Then she got ovarian cancer and was also pregnant with what would have been Tony's sister. That baby Nicole only was carried to six months. By then she was on borrowed time. It was painful for her at the end."

He swallowed for a moment. "She was the love of my life even though I have had other female friends and tried being married again. "

Penelope said "I am so sorry for you and for Tony. I lost both of my parents and I would give anything to talk to my dad again just one time." "I was out later than I should have been when I was a teenager one night and my parents went to look for me. A drunk driver t-boned their car and just like that my life changed forever. My brothers talk to me but they still feel like I am somewhat responsible for it happening."

Senior hugged her. "I am sorry my dear. Some losses like that you never get over, sure it heals but it is still a vacant spot."

Penelope nodded. "Yes that is why my team at work is my family."

He said "They are lucky to have you and so is my son."

She smiled. "Thank you, you're sweet just like Tony is sir."

He touched her arm. "With you it's easy to be sweetheart I can see why my son is crazy about you."

Authors Note: I borrowed Tony's mom's name in this from dustytiger so thanks for that and I also decided Tony's mom will be Italian too.


	6. Chapter 6

A day or two later: Tony coughed when he woke up in the morning. He said "Crap I can't be sick, not right now. I'm supposed to be debriefed by the director and I need to be one hundred percent."

His dad replied "Let me make you some hot lemonade and honey, it helped you when you were a little boy."

Tony got his inhaler out and took a few puffs. "There that should help, that's my souvenier from the plague a while back. I knew better than to get run down and I still did it."

Senior nodded. "I should have been here and I wasn't then. I think Gibbs still doesn't trust me because of that."

He sighed. "Dad , Gibbs is letting you stay with him so just go with that please. I can't referee you two right now." He coughed again. "I need to get ready for work and stop and get cough drops on the way and cold medicine."  
Senior said " You're not seriously going in? You're pale and you sound like shit with all due respect son."

"I need to dad, at least for a few minutes. Then I will be back home again, I hope."

He went to get a shower and shave to go to the navy yard.

Senior found his cell phone and Gibbs' number and thought well son I hate to do this behind your back but it's for your own good. He dialed the number and waited for an answer.

A few seconds later, Gibbs answered.

"Yeah Gibbs, oh Mr. Dinozzo?'

He said "I don't have much time to say this so I will make it fast. Junior is in the shower right now but he woke up with a cough this morning. He says he is coming to work for some debriefing with the director. He's pale and sounds like crap honestly."

Gibbs replied "I see, and I will handle it when I see him at work . He will be home again unless he will cooperate to being on desk."

Senior said "I don't like going behind his back but I'm worried. He even used his inhaler too."

Gibbs sighed. "Damn it Tony, you just go until you hit the wall sometimes." " Thanks for the heads up, I need to call his friend and tell her so she's prepared too."

Senior said "Penelope is a sweet young woman and I think she could be good for Anthony if he lets her."

Gibbs replied " Well I have taught him not to waste good so we will see if he listens to me or not."


	7. Chapter 7

Authors Note: this chapter mentions a friend of Tony's from when he grew up named Danny Messer He was a character on CSI:NY and I am going with the idea that their families were neighbors for a time. He may pop up later again but he is meeting Penelope on this trip to Tony's dads house

Tony had been ordered to take a few days off so he decided to take Penelope up to see where he grew up and seniors home. His dad had seemed to like her when he was here at the end of the le grenouille mess.

He said "Lucky penny are you excited about seeing where I grew up? The house might be a bit much but I think you will like the property and the neighborhood."

She replied "As long as you're there with me Tony it will all be ok. Your dad was decent when we first met so I think I can handle it. "

He smiled. "Good, that's my girl."

They started to pack for their trip the next day. Tony said "We can be pretty casual there, unless we go out to dinner. My dad knows what I am like in relaxed mode."

Penelope nodded. "All right, I may bring extra bath salts though in case we have a soak or two."

Tony smiled. "Both bathrooms have tubs with jets in them so I think that might be a priority."

Later : She said " So do you have any friends from when you grew up that you keep in touch with?"

Tony said "One , my friend Danny Messer works for the NYPD crime lab and we talk at least once a month. If he has some time free maybe I'll see if we can do dinner one night."

Penelope smiled. "I would like that. I want to know your friends besides your team if I can."

He said "Well I hope I can make that happen." 

She smiled. "I hope your dad will give me his macaroni and cheese recipe. That was incredible when he made it while he was visiting."

He said "He probably will if you tell him how much you loved it." "Who is covering for you while you are off?"

She said "Kevin Lynch another tech, we kind of dated for a while. When I said I wasn' t ready to have kids he wanted out."

Tony nodded. "Kids are a big step for a lot of people. My parents had problems with that before I was born. Then well my mom got sick and lost what would have been my sister at six months. They named her Nicole. She's with my mom, well you can see that when we get to New York."

Penelope touched his arm . "I'm sorry honey but I am glad you told me these things."

"It felt right to tell you. Not many people know I almost had a sister. It's not even in either of my work files. Yes there are two. One is a surface one and the other is in the directors office. I have more education than people think . Your friend Fornell has had me help with surveillance several times. "


	8. Chapter 8

"Danny Messer this is Penelope Garcia." "She's been in my life for the past few months and I wanted her to meet one of my friends."

Danny smiled. "So you might have gotten this navy cop here to enjoy a relationship? I'm impressed sweetheart." He said with a slight New York accent.

Penelope said "I'm the one who enjoys his company and I am lucky he is in my life."

Tony smiled. "What can I say I found a lady who gets my job this time and probably loves hers just as much?"

Danny said "So Penelope what do you do?"

She replied "I'm a technical analyst for the FBI in the behavioral analysis unit. Which means I get paid to find things on my computer babies that help track serial killers and other nasty people."

Danny nodded. "That must get intense sometimes. One of my coworkers dated a guy one time who put their well private life up on the internet when he got obsessed with her. She had to shoot him unfortunately though."

Penelope said "There are sometimes people who get obsessed out there."

Then a waitress came and said"What would you like to drink before you order your food?"

Penelope replied "I'd like a glass of red wine."

Tony said "Sam Adams please."

Danny said "The same."

The waitress said "Would you like to order now?"

Tony said "I will have the fettuccini Alfredo "

Penelope said "The lasagna."

Danny said "The cheese and crab stuffed shells."

The waitress said "Good choices, I will bring your drinks in a moment as well as our homemade garlic bread and salads as well."

Then she went back to the kitchen.

Danny said "What brought you up here? "

Tony shrugged. "Well I found myself with some downtime and I had a pretty wild few months at work so I took advantage of time to get away. Plus I wanted to show Penelope where I grew up."

Danny nodded. "So does your dad know you're in town?"

Tony shrugged "We're staying with him, remind me to get him chicken parmiagiana before we leave for a takeout."

Danny blinked. "Well so you and senior are speaking?"

Tony nodded. "Yeah right now at least, he likes Penelope even."

Danny said "Good, I'm glad for you. My father well I can't talk to him. Not since Tangle wood when he blamed me for Louie." He looked down for a moment.

Tony sighed. "I'm sorry I should have been here."

Danny shrugged. "I had people here for me, nothing you could have done anyway. They were punished."

Penelope said "It's still hard to lose people you love. I know."


	9. Chapter 9

" Sometimes I don't know if I can do this anymore. Sit here and look at the worst of humanity on my computer screens and not break a little inside." Penelope Garcia sat on her comfortable blue couch with it's soft pillows and felt a tear slide down her face.

She wiped it off and stood up slowly. "I'm tired and I need some time off. I need to get out of this room and see what's outside it for a day or two." " Whatever you want to tell the team is fine, tell them one of my migraines kicked up on me. They know about those."

Aaron Hotchner touched her arm. " You do what you need to do for you Penelope. Take the time that you need. You have been here before with the flu and still worked."

She nodded. "Gina, the tech from upstairs will have you in excellent hands my liege."

He smiled. " She will but she's not Penelope Garcia."

She swallowed a moment. "Oh ,now you'll make me go all warm and fuzzy sir and it's going to be hard enough to see the team. After today I'm on a break. Now let's get to it shall we , the other crime fighters will be wondering where I am to start the briefing."

Hotch headed to the conference room before her. "We'll get started in a few moments. Garcia forgot her IPad needed charging so she is getting her spare from her lair."

Then Penelope came in. "Well happy Monday everyone. We have a situation in Vermont that needs some help." "Three teenage girls have been found beaten badly and sexually assaulted. They all survived but were hit from behind. And there was this."

She clicked the screen. Spray paint beside where the girls were unconscious read the word Whore 1,2 and 3. It was bright red paint and looked wet.

Tony Dinozzo said "Isn't this like the Scarlet Letter a little? I mean the red paint and all. They all have cheerleading jackets on. Someone has a hate on for the popular kids."

Rossi said " Good angle to start with. I think we need to go to the highschool first when we get there."

Hotch nodded. "Wheels up in 30 everybody." Then he said " After today Garcia will be off for a few days. Gina Kirkland from upstairs will be the technical analyst during this time. She asked for a break for personal reasons."

Tony Dinozzo was the first to go get his things together with the team following behind. He poked his head in Garcia's slightly open doorway for a moment. " So you're taking some time lucky penny? Well get some rest and I'll be in touch when we get back."

She smiled. "I will angelfish. I need a little me time away from the screens for a while. Thank you and yes we're good."

He patted her arm. " Good I'll text you later."

" I wouldn't expect otherwise ." She smiled.


	10. Chapter 10

This is after my last chapter to "Their Moment. I want to try and get all of my current Tony stories finished or at least back working on them again if possible. Thank you to those who read and enjoy Tony and Penelope together. And Derek Morgan and Penelope are best friends and he is glad she is happy with Tony and likes him as a coworker and friend.

Tony texted Penelope from the jet later.

"Hey sunshine wanted to make sure you were feeling ok."

"Aren't you the sweetest? I'm good." She replied.

"Well there's a nice fuzzy blanket for you in a certain place."

"You're too good to me."

"It's mutual lucky penny."

"I'm happy it is."

"Good, I think we forget that you can get tired now and then."

"I know we all have those moments."

"Well get a nice hot bath and watch something with Marilyn Monroe in it."

"I like the sound of that."

"Well I'll call you later to say good night."

"I love you."

"I love you too Penelope."

She smiled glad he always checked in with her when she needed it.

Later on the jet: Tony saw Derek walking over to where he was sitting.

"Hey."

"What's up?"

"Just making sure she's good. This case rattled her."

"She's going to get a hot bath and watch some Marilyn Monroe on DVD later. I think we forget that she's human sometimes and gets tired."

"All right that will help."

"Yes it will if you want to call her I know she will smile."

"I might just do that."

"Good."

Penelope heard her cell phone buzz when she was getting her pajamas together for her bath. They were the silky frog printed ones she liked when she wanted to be comfortable.

"Hello.", she answered.

"Hey sweet thing." Derek said.

"Hey boo are you worried about me too?"

"Just checking on my baby girl."

"You're all so sweet. Sometimes I just need to look away from all the ick in the world."

"I understand. Just remember people care ok?"

"I know and that makes me very happy."

"Good I'll let you go curl up with a movie or one of your romance books."

"Thank you angel."

"You're welcome sweetness."

"Be safe out there."

"Always."

"Good now it's time for me to shut off for a little bit."

"All right get some rest."

"I will."

"See you when we get back."

"Sounds good."

"I'll save you a hug."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome now go be good to you."

"I'm always good."

"I know but everybody needs a little extra sometime."

He hung up after saying goodbye and planned to get her some chocolate covered caramels if he saw any where they were going."


End file.
